


Hellbats

by MarieAqua



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Speculation, but a girl can dream, may include some of the MCU movies later, this will be probably be canon divergence after 5x18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAqua/pseuds/MarieAqua
Summary: "They remind me of the Hellcats, like the World War 2 plane""But like bats""...Hellbats"Jemma rolled her eyes at the name."The name's staying, it's official!"________________________________After "fixing" the Destroyer machine, FitzSimmons watched as Ruby got into the chamber with a smile on her face. They knew it was going to backfire for her, but they didn't know it would also backfire on them.________________________________Speculation for episode 5x18 and beyond. Will probably become canon divergence after 5x18.





	Hellbats

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed, so if you see any issues with grammar, story flow, etc. please comment and tell me. I would love some constructive criticism!

     “Okay, they’re down in holding together. The ICERs should be wearing off soon, so what are we going to do about them?” Mack asked as he entered the control center. 

     “Well, I’m not the best person to interpret these scans but what I can put together from them and the scene we found them in I think whatever Fitz did to the machine caused it to… reverse its function? I don’t know how to explain this!” Daisy tried to explain what was going on with FitzSimmons, but struggled without the right terminology. She took a deep breath and ran through how the team found their science duo, “Hale’s daughter went into the chamber but the part that Fitz “fixed” caused the machine to overload inside of the chamber and melted her-” Mack gave Daisy a look but she went on “- but instead of just overloading the machine it worked outside of the chamber”.

     “So whatever was intended for Hale Jr. happened to FitzSimmons?” Mack asked. 

     “Looks like it,” Daisy said, dropping the tablet she had on to the table with a loud bang. “They shouldn’t have left! I told Simmons to keep Fitz in his cell, I even revoked her access to it, but she just wouldn’t listen!” 

     May stepped next to Daisy and cut in, “Daisy! I get that you’re angry but we need to figure this out first”.

     “None of us know how to read the scans or even begin to explain what happened beyond what Daisy saw, Simmons is the only one who can” Coulson stated the obvious. “When they wake up we will have Simmons look at these scans and see if Fitz can explain what the machine was supposed to do”.

     Daisy was about to fight against letting them out, but Coulson cut her off, “Daisy, I know you think they should stay locked up after what they did but if they were changed by the Destroyer Machine they need to learn how to control whatever abilities it gave them and the first step to that is understanding what happened”. 

     “Okay, fine” Daisy got up and walked to the elevator, “Let’s go see if they’re awake”. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

     Jemma woke up laying down on a hard surface. She tried to open her eyes and move her limbs but couldn’t. “ _ Sleep paralysis, a common side effect of being hit with an ICER _ ,” she thought. Jemma decided to figure out what she was laying on. “ _ It’s cold and hard, and there are nails or rivets of some kind in it _ ” Jemma listed off the characteristics of the surface she was on. 

     “Agh, Jemma?” she heard someone else call for her but it sounded far away, like she was still half asleep. Jemma could hear footsteps nearing her. “Uh… Jemma?” the voice was much more clear now. “Fitz!” she finally woke up all of the way. She opened her eyes to see Fitz looking up at her, “ _ wait what?”  _ she thought. “Wha-!” Jemma started to question what was going on when she started to fall from what she realized was the ceiling, but never hit the floor. She stopped about a foot from the ground like someone caught her. She looked to the side and saw Fitz looking at her in awe; he hadn’t caught her. Nothing had caught her, it was like gravity had stopped pulling her down. 

     “If it makes you feel any better I woke up the same way,” Fitz said as he grabbed her hand and helped her to the floor. 

     “Fitz, what happened?” Jemma asked once her feet were on the ground. 

     “I can’t say for sure but I think it has something to do with the Gravitonium” Fitz answered her, still holding her hand. 

     “We think you’re right” they jumped at the sound of someone’s voice; it was Coulson, and Daisy was standing behind him. “I’m sorry about ICE-ing you, when we came in to get you and the gravity was all wrong we didn’t know what to do”.

     “You could say we got a little trigger happy” Daisy quipped. Coulson turned around and mouthed “not now” to her. Daisy handed a tablet to Coulson who then put it in the delivery chamber of the holding cell. 

     “While you were out we got scans of your bodies, but we don’t know what to do with the data. I trust you guys will know what to do” Coulson explained the tablet. Jemma came forward and grabbed the tablet. “I want you two to learn as much as you can about this so you can eventually control it. I’m going to give you time with the data there-” Coulson pointed to the tablet in Jemma’s hands, “-and then we’ll go from there. That can include access to the lab” Coulson explained. 

     Jemma messed around with the tablet for a moment before handing it to Fitz. “Yes Sir” Jemma finally responded, but she wasn’t looking at Coulson. She was looking past him to Daisy. She could tell that Daisy was mad at her, but she wasn’t going to back down from her decision to go after to Destroyer Machine. 

     “Good, someone will be back at some point this evening” Coulson ended the conversation before it began and left with Daisy in tow. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

     Once in the elevator Daisy started ranting to Coulson, “She’s mad at me, but for what? I told her to keep Fitz in his cell and to stay here! She acted like she understood but she went ahead and did exactly what I said not to do and more!”. 

     “Daisy-” Coulson tried to cut in.

     “She ran off with Fitz and Yoyo and now look at the mess they are in!” Daisy finished her train of thought and turned to Coulson. “What?”

     “I don’t think she’s mad at you, I think she’s getting ready for an argument. You know Simmons, she’s going to stand by her decision and she knows you are going to stand by yours” Coulson tried to calm down part of Daisy’s anger. 

     “But what she did was reckless and stupid. She knows better, I’ve seen it” Daisy pushed back against Coulson’s reasoning. 

     “She thought she was doing the right thing. This isn’t new for her, remember the Chitari virus? She jumped out the plane because she thought she was doing the right thing” Coulson reminded her. Daisy stayed silent. They stayed like that for a moment before Coulson spoke up, “I’m sorry I stuck the position of director on you so suddenly”. Daisy looked at him confused. “You need more time before you’re ready to lead by yourself. You need someone to help guide you and push you in the right direction. Daisy, I believe you will be a great leader someday, but you’re not ready to do it alone yet” Coulson went on. 

     “Thank you. It means a lot that you’re saying this to me, but I wasn’t completely alone. May helped a lot while you were gone” Daisy tried to lift some of his guilt. 

     “Yea, I know. She’s really been here for me…” Coulson trailed off. 

     “What did she say to you?” Daisy asked. 

     “What?” Coulson was taken aback. 

     “I know you guys got into a fight, what happened?” Daisy asked. 

     “She wants me to start fighting to stay alive. She thinks me making the decision to die shouldn’t have been made alone” Coulson gave only part of the details from his conversation with May. 

     “I’m not in a place to tell you what to do, but I know I want you to try” Daisy finished the conversation as she stepped out of the elevator. Coulson hadn’t even noticed it had stopped.                


End file.
